


【亚普】自由与囚徒

by 99jiu



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99jiu/pseuds/99jiu





	【亚普】自由与囚徒

“把腿分开，热尼亚。我知道你还想要。”

 

亚古丁把膝盖顶入Omega的双腿之间，普鲁申科正处于新一轮的潮热之中。他无法拒绝自己的alpha，亚古丁满意的看着那双蓝眼睛因为自己而失神。

 

“你的初恋是我。”在终于能分心说话的短暂时间里，普鲁申科正在他的胸前喘息，亚古丁突然问道，“还是有其他人？”

 

普鲁申科冷哼。“当然不是。”他换了个更舒服的姿势，“你压着我的胳膊了，让开。”

 

“玛莎。”他的alpha笑了，“那个像alpha一样的beta……你不会真的爱过她吧。”

 

“我是男人，她是个开着跑车的女孩。alpha还是beta重要吗？”普鲁申科简单的回答。“那我们呢？”亚古丁追问，“我认识你，和你……在一起的时间要比她早得多。”

 

普鲁申科拖着发软的双腿走进浴室，他一向在这方面拒绝亚古丁的帮助。淋浴的白噪音淹没了整个房间，亚古丁看着窗帘发呆，昏昏欲睡。

 

“那时我还小。”普鲁申科的声音猝不及防的从浴室的水声里传来，“在尤比莱尼…你觉得我能有多少选择的权利？”

 

水声停了。亚古丁发现普鲁申科只围了一条浴巾，面色尚带着潮红，他站在浴室门口看着他。“在成为世界冠军之前，金牌一直是最重要的东西，我没有资格谈论恋爱。”他的金发正在向下滴水，水珠淌过锁骨和乳尖，消失在浴巾里，“对你也是一样，廖沙。”

 

他能感受到自己的alpha的怒火——是嫉妒？不平？但他因此嗤笑。亚古丁一丝不挂的从床上走下来，抓住他的腰。

 

“轻点。”

 

“由不得你。”

 

亚古丁轻而易举的抱起情人因复出减重而瘦了许多的身子，普鲁申科果然无法自制对他再此打开双腿，正如所料。

 

他刻意释放的信息素让omega陷入了今天的第四次潮热。

 

“混蛋。”普鲁申科咬牙切齿。

 

亚古丁正忙着啃咬甜美的腺体。“嗯哼。”他敷衍了事的应对对方的愤怒，搂着他的腰，再一次进入他的体内。

 

——————————————————————

 

“这就是你怎么怀孕的…”年长的教练难得失态的捂脸哀嚎，“上帝啊。恐怕我不得不终止你今天的训练。”

 

“我请求您不要。”普鲁申科忙不迭的保证，“这不会有任何影响的。我现在就像往常一般精力充沛。”

 

“在不定因素前你的健康是第一位。”

 

“我没有那样脆弱……”

 

“你的肚子里怀着一个孩子！”米申极少对他发怒，而现在的米申让普鲁申科想起了年少时害怕的那个。他下意识噤声了。“摔倒，冲撞——甚至是落冰的冲击！我们无法确定这对你的身体会产生什么影响！”米申显然意识到自己过于严苛了。“你，不对，亚古丁，你告诉他了吗？”

 

普鲁申科摇头。

 

“当然了……你不想让那一纸同意书作废。”

 

“我不会像其他人一样劝你去履行omega生育的职责。”米申看着最得意的弟子说，“但是考虑一下吧，热尼亚。回去好好休息，先不要训练。最重要的是在你决定之前，千万不要让冰协知道。”

 

——————————————————

 

一个孩子。

 

普鲁申科含着牙刷，看着镜中的自己，又低头看着平坦的小腹。一个孩子……他无法想象在这具生来就应该滑冰的身体里还能孕育一个生命。而且他是一个男人。他从来没有见过男性omega生育，就算抱着萨沙的孩子的时候他仍然无法想象萨沙大肚子的样子。

 

然后他想了一下，忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来，喷了自己一脸牙膏。

 

他匆忙的拿纸去擦，电话响了。

 

“您好？”

 

“是普鲁申科先生吗？我们邀请您参加一场测试赛，将决定您是否最终进入国家队。”

 

普鲁申科几乎以后这是一场恶作剧，直到看到来电显示的号码。

 

“您还在吗？”

 

“啊，在。”他对着镜子里的自己回答，“一直都在。”

 

“米申先生也是委员会的成员，他在例会上表明您的训练进行的很顺利。”对方说，“两周后，这个时间可以吗？您知道的……只要没有意外，这不过是个形式而已。”

 

“可以。”他一口答应了下来，想了想又加上一句，“我想你会想再联系一下米申。”

 

“热尼亚，什么事？”亚古丁的声音从客厅传来，“如果没事的话我想再住一晚。天呐，圣彼得堡的宾馆实在是天价。他们良心不会痛吗。”

 

“没什么事。”亚古丁看见普鲁申科探出头，“但我今晚想单独呆一会。所以如果你不介意的话，大明星廖沙先生，我觉得区区一晚的宾馆对你来说不过是一碟巧克力蛋糕。”


End file.
